


《小雏菊》 6

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 6

敞开的衣领下是两枚深红色的吻痕，又红又紫，印在李东海白皙的皮肤上无比显眼。

曺圭贤睁大眼睛愣住了，他不知道这是什么，只是觉得红痕落在自己同桌的锁骨上有种说不出的美感，他张了张嘴，正想说点什么时才恍然想起这种画面在哪见过。

啊——是在老哥身上见过。

他哥总是穿着背心短裤在家晃悠，暴露在外的皮肤上经常印着深浅不一的红痕，有时在后颈，有时在手臂上，还有时在膝盖内侧，两人坐在一块儿打游戏时难免被他看到，他哥倒是一点无动于衷一点也不介意。起初他颇为担心的问哥哥是不是过敏了，正在打游戏的男人一副漫不经心的模样回答他：被马啃的。

马？哪来的马？

曺圭贤还揪着李东海的衣领傻站在那，就在他好奇的想伸手去碰李东海的锁骨时，校医放下李东海的裤腿站起来，像是什么都没看见一样拿开曺圭贤的手，把男孩的衣领重新扣上。

李东海下意识去看胸前的手指，校医的手很白很好看，还有一股甜桃香，手背上淡淡的青筋和修长均匀的手指跟哥哥的有些相似……李东海想，只不过哥哥的青筋更明显，指节更分明一些，看上去很男人少了几分温柔而已，李东海没说话，脑中不知想到了什么脸上的红晕逐渐扩散。

“怎么办，这么可爱我也想欺负一下……”李东海听见上方传来一声轻叹，一抬眼，校医正眼含笑意的看着他：“真是胆大啊，偷吃的猫咪可是会遭到惩罚的。”

李东海一脸茫然，还没想清楚男人话中的意思，校医哼笑一声在他耳边低语道：“藏好你的小尾巴，可别被人揪出来了。”

说完他站直摸了摸李东海的发顶道：

“乖，以后哪里不舒服记得来找我。”

“我是金医生。”

李东海感觉到金医生刚才的话没有恶意，他露出笑脸腼腆的对人道谢：“谢谢金医生。”

曺圭贤站在旁边很是不高兴，从刚才校医看似不经意的插进他和李东海之间他就心气不顺，或许是他太小气，但现在看来他就像是被两人排除在外的第三人，明明他才是李东海的好朋友不是吗？你们俩第一次见面一直盯着对方看是什么意思？他还没有摸过李东海的头发呢，校医就能随便摸吗？不过……手感一定很好吧。

曺圭贤心里酸的冒泡，眼看两人的对话他越来越听不懂，气氛也越来越暧昧，他气极，凑上去挡在金医生面前对李东海不满的嚷嚷。

“别来找他，校医就是坐办公室混时间的。”

“看看看看什么看！我也长得好看你多看看我吧！”

他气哼哼的冲校医吐舌头，然后搀着李东海走出医务室。

“圭贤，我重不重呀？”

“圭贤你脖子出汗了。”

“你累了吗？其实我可以跳着走……”

“圭贤我快滑下去了。”

李东海趴在曺圭贤耳边小声说，曺圭贤把人往上颠了颠，往前走了两步突然松开一只手吓唬他：

“哎呀手没劲了，东海你快搂紧我。”

“诶？”谁知李东海一条腿差点掉下去，他以为曺圭贤背不动他了，动了动就要跳下去。

“要不你把我放下来吧，前面就是站台了。”

他哪是这个意思啊，曺圭贤半是无语半是无奈，他就是想逗逗李东海，谁知道人还当真了，李东海细胳膊细腿的能有多重，也不知道他家里人是不是虐待他不给饭吃，背起来轻飘飘的，不过膝弯里的肉倒是又软又热乎乎的，跟他胳膊贴在一起冒出一层细汗，他才不想就这样把人放下来。

一走出医务室曺圭贤就计划要把李东海送回家，话都要说出口了，他眼珠子一转又冒出另一个念头，他想李东海主动找他帮忙，想到刚才李东海坐在地上请求他的声音曺圭贤不知为何心里就痒得不行，他还想再听听李东海那样叫他，还有环在自己脖子上的手，那种被李东海依赖的感觉莫名的好。

他站在旁边等待李东海开口，却看到那人掏出手机像是要打电话，急得他哪还顾得上心里那点小算盘，直接拉住李东海说要送人回家。

李东海本能的就要拒绝，他觉得太麻烦同学了，自己家离学校很远，把他送回去天都要黑了，可是手机已经没电了他无法联系哥哥，他问曺圭贤能不能把手机借给他，曺圭贤一摊手理直气壮的说自己没有手机。李东海苦恼了一会儿只好答应了他的提议，直到走出学校他才反应过来曺圭贤在骗他，明明上课的时候他就在用手机打游戏！

他的脚踝疼得厉害，这会儿越来越胀，曺圭贤干脆把他鞋子脱下来拎在手里，李东海的光着右脚在曺圭贤腿边荡来荡去，视线里一直有个白花花的脚尖出现，惹得曺圭贤走两步就要看一眼。

两人并排坐在公车上，曺圭贤把李东海的鞋跟折起来让他半穿在脚上，这是他第一次送同学回家，心里莫名的有些自豪，好像自己也能独当一面，也能照顾人了。

他撑在前排的靠背上，完全转过身子去看李东海的侧脸，李东海的头发比他长，脸只有巴掌大五官特别漂亮，曺圭贤觉得学校里的女孩子都没自己同桌长得好看，他故意讲笑话做鬼脸把人逗得哈哈大笑，李东海笑起来露出的小虎牙俏皮又可爱，嘴角翘起来的弧度跟小猫咪一样，还有一张一合红润的嘴唇……

嘴唇？他看人家嘴唇做什么？他心里一惊，又想到方才衣领下的画面，那种红红的痕迹就像是，就像是……

“东海。”他听见自己叫了李东海的名字，那人停下话语眨着大眼睛看他，他有些别扭支支吾吾的说：

“就是，就是我刚才看见你脖子上红红的……”

曺圭贤咽了下口水，将一直徘徊在嘴边不敢说出口的词语脱口而出：

“那是吻痕对吧？吻痕。”

“啊？”

“就是这里。”他指指李东海的脖子，表情严肃无比笃定道：“别想骗我，告诉我，那是谁亲的？”

李东海先是一愣，随后张大嘴巴震惊了，这一瞬间，他的眼前闪过哥哥的脸和各种场景，有哥哥把他压在门上肆意亲吻的，或是他被哥哥抱坐在水里玩弄乳头的，还有昨天晚上，哥哥一边抠他小穴一边啃咬他的锁骨……

他这才反应过来哥哥为什么不让他解扣子，原来是昨天亲的太用力痕迹留在脖子上了，好像从哪天起自己身上的“草莓”就没有消失过，哥哥喜欢脱光他的衣服亲遍他的全身，在他身体各处留下自己的印记，然后将他抱到镜子前要求他一起欣赏自己的杰作，说他全身上下都是吻痕的样子最漂亮。

“没有，那不是……”

他结结巴巴的解释，眼神四处闪躲，脑中浮现的场景像是打开了身体中的某个开关，李东海忍不住磨蹭双腿收紧后穴，那种腿间想要夹住什么东西的感觉越来越明显，他难堪的低下头，脸越来越红。

“说谎，东海，你在说谎。”

曺圭贤离李东海越来越近，他望着李东海依旧清澈的双眼，一直围绕在心头的想法快要破土而出，那种感觉蠢蠢欲动，像是驱使着他现在就要做点什么。

就在他出身的盯着李东海的嘴唇眼看就要贴上的时候，公车突然一个急刹，两人失去平衡往前一甩才错开彼此之间的距离。

这下曺圭贤彻底清醒过来，他暗骂自己刚才一定是魔怔了，不然怎么会对自己的同桌产生想要接吻的念头？曺圭贤你一定是疯了，你一定是平时想小女生想疯了！谁亲了李东海跟他有什么关系？他有知道的必要吗？曺圭贤一直说服自己，这都怪李东海太好看了，好看到让他模糊性别，好看到让他想要尝尝李东海的嘴唇是什么味道，他一定是被李东海的脸蛋蛊惑了才想要靠近。他偷偷呼了口气，还好刚才没有亲上，如果李东海被同为男生的自己亲了，他一定会被当成是变态吧。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，李东海摇了摇他的胳膊：“圭贤，到站了。”

“啊？啊！哦哦哦，来咱们下车。”

曺圭贤连忙起身，心虚得不敢看李东海的脸，好像一旦视线交汇那人就会看透自己刚才一闪而过的龌鹾心思。

他先一步跳下公车，再次把书包挂在胸前，然后微微弯腰向后伸出手：

“来，上来，送你回家了。”

李东海的家在一片安静的别墅区，下了车离小区还有一段距离，曺圭贤就算体力再好也才15岁，他驮着李东海累的满头大汗，晃晃悠悠的边走边哀嚎，李东海趴在背上给他擦汗还不忘指路。

“还没到吗？你家怎么这么远啊？”

“快到了，你看前面那栋就是我家。”

身后的人把脑袋换到另一边肩膀上，曺圭贤立马感觉有热气喷在耳边，耳朵酥酥痒痒的，他极力忽略心中挥散不去的粉红念头，大大咧咧的让李东海给他挠挠，随口问道：

“家里有人吗？哎，你爸妈看到你受伤了不会怪我吧？”

李东海轻声“啊”了一下，过了几秒才回答：

“我爸爸妈妈很早就去世了。”

“啊？！”曺圭贤猛地回头，惊觉自己的反应不太合适后急忙解释：“对不起对不起，提起你的伤心事了……”

“没关系的，我那时候太小了，现在连他们的样子都想不起来了。”

曺圭贤从没听李东海提过家里的事情，现在听到自己同桌原来父母早已不在心里也挺不好受，他沉默了一下笑着转移话题：

“那你一个人住吗？我记得你有个哥哥……”

“嗯！”感觉到后面的人点了点头，然后声音一下子高兴起来：

“我有个亲哥哥哦！他在上大学，而且是A大！是不是很厉害！”

提起哥哥李东海一下子变得很兴奋，他歪头想了下说道：“哥哥现在应该在家，一会儿你就能见到他了！”

“这样啊……”

说着说着终于到家了，曺圭贤站在院子外的大门前，李东海正要按密码，右脚上的鞋子没勾住掉在了地上，他用另一只脚碰了碰曺圭贤，伸手去指：

“圭贤圭贤，我的鞋子，你放我下来。”

“穿什么鞋都到家了，你就光脚吧。”

“那你蹲下我来捡。”

“你这么重我怎么蹲啊。”

两人你一句我一句的吵起来，曺圭贤成心想逗人玩，抓紧了李东海的双腿不撒手，每次半蹲下去快要碰到鞋子了就站起来，惹来李东海气急败坏的大叫，一边打他的肩膀一边作势要咬他。

“小海。”院子里传来一道男声，李东海看去的同时叫着“哥哥”，然后开心的朝他挥手。

曺圭贤也扭头去看，只见房子里走出一个年轻男人，那人两手插袋面无表情的朝他们走来。

这应该就是李东海的哥哥了吧，长的可一点也不像。曺圭贤打量着李赫宰，却发现男人也在看他，并且是直勾勾的盯着他看，表情淡漠眼神冰冷，他不禁疑惑：东海的哥哥看上去很不好相处啊。

李赫宰停在大门前，手一直插在口袋里没有要拿出来的意思，三人隔着一道大门相望，李东海糯糯的又叫了声“哥哥”，可是李赫宰像是没听见一样看也不看自己的弟弟，而是把视线放在曺圭贤身上，曺圭贤被他锐利的眼神看的脊背发凉，离得近了李赫宰眼里的寒意更甚，如果这人不是第一次见面，他甚至怀疑自己与李东海的哥哥是不是有仇。

还是李东海先憋不住了，他叫了两次哥哥李赫宰都没有理他，小孩儿有点生气，扁扁嘴就要开口。

“哥哥……”

“不想进门吗？还是连家里的密码都忘记了？”

李赫宰这才收回视线，淡淡的看了一眼李东海。

“我……我没忘！我怎么会忘记呢！”这下李东海委屈极了，他都受伤不能走路了，哥哥看见了不光没有哄他，反而用这种语气对他讲话，李东海慢吞吞的按密码开门，哥哥这是怎么了，自己做错什么事了吗。

李东海胳膊用力，大门被推开一条缝，李赫宰突然抬脚踹上铁门，沉重的大门被踹得磕在了旁边的石柱上。

两个小孩皆是惊得一抖，曺圭贤摸不清眼瞎是什么情况，他不过是送同学回家，怎么眼前的男人像是要吃了他一样凶狠啊。他尴尬的笑笑，正准备对李赫宰鞠躬时，李赫宰冷冷的声音再次响起：

“怎么？长在他身上了？还是你两只脚都断了？”

李东海听完眼角瞬间变红，他咬紧嘴唇挣扎了一下，曺圭贤皱着眉头小心翼翼的把他放下来，然后动作迅速的捡起一旁的鞋子，蹲在地上再次让人踩上，李东海下地后一直低着头，在曺圭贤给他穿好鞋子后小声说了句“谢谢”。

两人之间自然的语言动作焚尽了李赫宰的最后一丝理智。

他上前一步拽过李东海将人打横抱起，粗鲁的动作让弟弟一个趔趄差点跌倒，李东海察觉到哥哥一反常态的情绪，攥紧衣角乖乖的缩在李赫宰怀里不敢说话。

“小海需要照顾我就不送你了。”

李赫宰似笑非笑的勾起嘴角，眼底的轻蔑完全不加掩饰的暴露在外，李东海迟钝的没有发现，曺圭贤可是看的清清楚楚。

说完他就要转身，曺圭贤见到李东海的哥哥一句话都没说上反而不被待见一般，他有些着急的对李赫宰喊：“校医说东海的脚踝要冰敷，你照顾东海的时候可要小心啊。”

李赫宰冷笑一声，只留给他一个背影：“别操心不该操心的人，我的弟弟我自有分寸。

说罢他抱着李东海进屋，李东海来不及跟曺圭贤道谢就被哥哥抱走，他伸长脖子想跟曺圭贤说再见，李赫宰凉凉的声音在头顶响起：

“这么舍不得啊。”

“现在哥哥说的话小海都不听了是吗？”

“还是我太疼你了没有惩罚你，让你有心思去想别人？”

李赫宰的眼里闪过一丝危险，李东海下意识抓紧了哥哥的手臂，全身打了一个冷颤。


End file.
